The Next Boy who lived
by bc 7788
Summary: Voldemort thought His apprentice would be capable of killing The other one Now 11 years later Brian Cheng goes to Hogwarts ready to take on his destiny
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

Joseph Cheng was normally very calm. But, today was a day he had waited for every since his son was born. He looked in the mailbox the parchment was there.

It read: Mr. Brian Cheng 2675 Glencroft Rd Vienna, Virginia, America. "Looks like its finally got here. He said begrudgingly. He went back inside and said,

"Brian, Can you come down here for a few minutes?" A boy of ten appeared, he walked with silver-gray canes and had one earbud in his ear. He was Asian had deep black hair with stuck up strangely at the back. He also had a particularly strange lightning scar on his forehead. He was humming the tune to a Forever The Sickest Kids song. His eyes shot to the letter. "Dad is that for me?" he asked. " Yes", his father said. "But , I have some explaining to do before you can get it."

**This is my first story ever and this character is based of myself.**

**Eventually I'll do a crossover with Spiderman as the character will have spider-sense and others.**

**If you liked this chp.2 is on the way**

**R and R**

** Brian **


	2. Chapter 2

Explanations

Joseph settled in his office chair. He looked at his son. He pulled out a book which read "Hogwarts yearbook 1975-1976". He began, "When I was about your age in During the Summer time before my birthday, I received a letter just like yours, he continued. "Our family has several wizards and witches." "But, usually we went to the Taipei Academy of Magic." "But, I got accepted to Hogwarts, the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world!" "I was mocked cause I wasn't British and couldn't speak English that well. "Anyway", said his dad. "I was there for seven years and got my homework from normal school by my owl Lee. " said, his father. He continued," "Around, my third year I met these guys named Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. "They were the coolest kids in school." "But, they were kind enough to give me English lessons and include me in their group."

His eyes sparked with reminiscing his schoolboy days.

"Back in the 80's I graduated Hogwarts and went to college."

"Wait", said Brian "Show me some magic to make sure this isn't a dream."

"All right", said his father chuckling "Wait here" He came back with what Brian most likely guessed was a wand. " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he said

A silvery bass flew out of the wand and then faded away in a wisp of silver smoke.

"Whoa! This is heavy "Brian said looking shocked. His father grinned, "Don't worry, I was shocked too.

"Anyway, after college. I tried to meet up with James but found out he was dead." Joseph's eyes had a glazed and bitter look like a man who lost his best friend in a battle.

"Actually I should mention this too since we're at the murder." "You know your scar right." Brian's mind flashed to times of extreme fatigue. He remembered his scar quite clearly when he had nearly fallen asleep in front of a mirror and he'd seen it even his friends had mentioned it. But, no matter how many times Jake, Sami and Elena or whoever mentioned it he ignored it. His mind went back to the present. "Yeah", said Brian a little shocked at the mention of his scar. "Well", said Joseph readying himself for the reaction. "Well, you got it because after James died Voldemort the wizard who killed James went for us." "He tried to kill you while we were out shopping." "You were lucky very lucky not to have died." " Why? asked Brian readying himself again. "Well", said Joseph with an air of composure. "The only other person to survive was James' son Harry Potter." Brian looked shocked even more then the time he had eaten a hazardous chemical. "YOU MEAN THOSE BOOKS ARE ACTUALLY TRUE! he shouted. Joseph smiled he remembered that he had asked his wife to buy the Harry Potter books for Brian. "Here", "Look at this", he said. Instead of the usual "Compliments of the Coca-Cola company." It read, Dear Brian, I might not see you for 11 years, Good Luck, Harry. "Yeah, J.K Rowling got a hold of his journal. " "So why did he do it?" Brian asked with growing interest.

"Well, first of all it was very hard for him to make the decision". "But", he wanted to make sure that people would read his story and to tell the truth about wizards to the world. " Gosh", said Joseph "I remember when I went with him to see her." "She was a nice woman." "Harry thought she was going be like Rita Skeeter." "She also gave me part of the profit of all the books." "So, yes you do have a college fund." "Anyway, I still know her very well." Joseph looked at his watch. "Brian we have to go to Diagon Alley." "You mean to get my school stuff." Said Brian "So how are we getting there, Broom, Thestral, Portkey? "Portkey", said his father. Joseph pulled out a soda can. "I would usually use side-along Apparition." "But, I don't want to splinch myself." "Man, when I was 17, I splinched so bad it took a week for myself to come back together. "So we're using this", said Joseph pointing back to the Portkey.

" The Government is going fire me if I set up another one of these."

"Which Government The Ministry of Magic or some other one.

I'll tell you later right now we got to go.

Then, they disappeared.


End file.
